Magic
by varyingtastes
Summary: After the powers of my own creatures leave their realm and arrive at kings cross station and 'infect' the golden trio they try to learn more of their powers. While their at it, the characters try to find the relics that came with their powers.
1. prologue

prologue

Disclaimer: I own my ideas and my powers.

Our tale begins with a minor change. A butterfly flapping his winds, so to speak. This is the story of how said butterfly changed his and so many others' worlds.

Before we start, I feel you should find a little more about the world on your journey. This planet has the name Neverim. Neverim contains little technology, but one fifth of the planet's power has the ability to make fifty three earths.

The five castes, vampire, werewolf, ghost, ghoul, and others, work in a confusing, yet simpler than our own, manner. For one, the vampire and ghoul castes essentially conquered Neverim. You see, vampires can absorb the others' powers. Other than that, they do have the ability to make ghouls. With the powers, and ghouls, of, on average, hundreds of others, they, of course, conquer it. They are dependent on the others not just for power, they need others to live. Here, the cliché vampire comes into play. Of course, I wonder: what would they eat in our world?

The next one down, the werewolves, have less power but, when a decent werewolf is at their weakest (a new moon) they can still defeat several others in their beast form. In fact, the best one, at the full moon, could beat several vampires who have absorbed 10 others. They really deserve their number two spot.

The ghost caste has the cliché abilities. You know, they can walk through walls, possession, etc… Also, they are only a few lucky individuals who have won the ghost lottery! (Note: not actual lottery)

Finally, we get the others. They have a variety of powers that are relatively useful. Some are useful for battle, some for life. They get the chance of becoming a much more powerful ghost! (We don't know if they keep their living powers)

And now we begin with a the essence of a vampire, a werewolf, a ghost, and a lot of others getting dropped off at Kings Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Ron doesn't get much facetime but oh well.

Chapter 1

At the beginning of the day, Harry thought it couldn't get any better. He found out he had wizarding powers, could leave the Dursleys for more than ten months, and to top it all off he made a new friend! However, when he went to Kings Cross station, his new friends proved him happily mistaken. First Ron, his new, informed friend, then Hermione, his bookworm friend, then Neville, the kind, meek boy he was. He contemplated if he really had enough charisma to make four friends in a matter of days.

Hermione, noticing he spaced out, asked "Harry? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," He responded. He looked out the window to see a sign that said 'hogsmeade: 1 mile.' He vaguely remembered Hermione saying something about Hogsmeade being close to Hogwarts. He shrugged and continued contemplating this and that.

Soon the train stopped and they got out. One of the three hissed when they came into direct contact with the sunlight (A.N They will have some of vampires' weaknesses). The other two saw them and were a little weirded out. After all that isn't exactly a common sight, eh?

Regardless, everything that happened in the books happened here until the sorting so just pretend I'm not lazy and wrote it.

"Potter, Harry," Spoke professor McGonagall. A few people pointed or talked quietly or something similar.

When he got up there and they put the hat on him, he felt a little ill. Before he acted on this feeling, the hat spoke up. _"This again?"_

Scared, Harry thought asked _"What? "_ Worried that he was a squib or a muggle or something, and he was going to be taken back to the Dursleys.

_"You're the twelfth person to have a gift today."_ Harry was a little afraid right now.

_"What kind of a gift?" _Asked Harry, hoping it was something like he could fly. But no, he got something much better.

(A.N. CLIFF HANGER! Who got what power? You'll see next time. So this is a little short but bear with me.)


End file.
